The present invention relates to a control method for drying drafted ink in a sheet-driven type automatic drafting machine.
The prior art is currently devoid of an automatic drafting machine which functions to maintain a waiting state until the ink on a take-up roll sheet has dried, in which such a function is installed or provided in a control mechanism of the automatic drawing or drafting machine.
In the absence of such a function for determining the ink drying time in the controller of the drafting machine mentioned above, the waiting time in which ink drafted on the sheet is dried must be set in the host computer of the machine. Such an arrangement is disadvantageous in that the drafting data cannot be transferred from the host computer to the controller of the automatic drafting machine until the waiting time for drying ink is determined.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an automatic drafting machine in which the above shortcoming is obviated.